The present invention relates to a laser source, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable self-contained laser source having a laser rod and flash lamp housed within a hermetically-sealed compact enclosure.
By way of example, and not by way of limitation, a laser source can be used for igniting pyrotechnic devices, explosive charges, and the like. Of course, laser sources also have other applications involving laser focus energy needs. With respect to laser-based ignition systems, the laser beams produced by the laser source is used to ignite explosive materials. For instance, a portable laser source can be used to ignite pyrotechnic devices in connection with airborne ejection seats and canopies of aircraft. Such sources can also be used to ignite explosive charges for mining and down hole and subsea exploration as well as munitions activation for cannons and ballistic devices.
While known laser sources and laser-based ignition systems may function in an acceptable manner, there continues to be a need for an improved portable laser source that provides high power output despite its relatively-compact size (i.e., high power to volume ratio) and that is of a self-contained rugged design capable of tolerating harsh environments such as chemically corrosive atmospheres and liquids, high and low temperature extremes, vacuum and high pressures, and high levels of shock and vibration. Further, the laser source should have high reliability and should be capable of being fired via various means, such as via electrical power, mechanically via use of a piezoelectric crystal or battery/capacitor, and via percussion caps.